one_piece_cruisefandomcom-20200214-history
Valerie
Appearance Valerie stands at a height of 5'8 and has a slim but curvy body. Her legs are toned and strong thanks to difficult training designed to enhance her kicking power to the extreme. Her hair is red with black tips that extends down to her chest and typically hangs loose. Her eyes are a shade of blue. She is almost always "dressed to kill", prefering somewhat revealing clothing, She is considered beautiful by nearly everyone who meets her. She wears a set of gold rings that were given to her by her brothers on her left arm. As it is her favorite color and part of her moniker, Valerie always wears red clothing, though occasionally she will mix things up by wearing blue or black depending on her mood. Personality Valerie is a very outspoken individual, she says what she thinks when she thinks it and doesn't care what anyone else thinks about her. Sometimes this causes her to come off as rude. In addition she is also very driven and stubborn, when she finds something she wants she will pursue it to the ends of the earth and back to obtain it. Valerie is also very confident in her self and very proud of her beauty, a trait she is unafraid to brag about if the chance occurs. Because of her self image and confidence, Valerie isn't afraid to use her looks to her advantage. If she can use her feminine wiles to achieve a desired result she will do so without hesitation. She combines this trait with a dangerous cunning honed from years of bailing her brothers out of trouble, often by manipulating the people involved. This attitude and tendancy is what earned her the moniker "The Red Temptress" and her first bounty. Underneath her confident and passionate exterior lies an entirely different side of Valerie. Valerie has a massive crush on "her savior", Valen Strike. In the past Valerie was recruited by her brothers, Crane and Orlan, to help capture the pirate so they could collect his bounty. Valerie succeeded in the task but later on Valen's crew rescued him and Valerie was knocked unconcious as a grenade thrown by Orlan detonated a stockpile of gunpowder, blowing up the cabin and igniting the ship. Valen rescued Valerie from dying on the burning ship and after learning this later on she became completely infatuated with "her valiant hero". Valerie's infatuation with Valen tends to make her act akin to a young girl with a crush. When talking about him she will begin to blush intensely and becomes increasingly shy until she reaches the point that she can no longer continue speaking. Her crush may occasionally spark her imagination, causing her to drift off and start day dreaming until pulled back to reality. Skills (Talents) *'Accomplished Chef': Growing up with Crane and Orlan, Valerie was forced to teach herself to cook if she was to survive. She found she enjoyed the hobby and began practicing her cooking until she became very skilled in the art. *'Master Manipulator': Valerie has used her cunning and beauty to manipulate people to achieve her goals in the past. Her skill at manipulation is impressive and is what earned her her first bounty. *'Skilled Acrobat': As part of her training, Valerie developed an impressive capacity for acrobatics to serve as a foundation for her fighting style. She is capable of executing flips and spins without difficulty and on reflex should she need to. History Valerie was born in the North Blue. She was found abandoned as an infant in the street by Crane and Orlan, then teenagers. The two brothers, seeing the infant Valerie, decided to adopt her as their sister and took her in before moving to the East Blue to seek jobs. Though the two's (lack of) intelligence often caused many troubles for the three, Valerie grew up thankful for, though often frustrated by, her brothers. She grew to become very protective of them as well. When Crane and Orlan decided to become bounty hunters, Valerie decided she had to learn to fight so she could help them. Her training focused on increasing her kicking power to the extreme and using acrobatic movements in battle. One year, when Valerie was 19, Crane and Orlan asked Valerie to help them capture a pirate by the name of Valen Strike. They had often complained about how much trouble the "little bounty" had caused them so she agreed to help them. Valerie succeeded in her task, using her femenine wiles to distract the pirate before hand cuffing him. During this time Valerie found herself mildly attracted to the young pirate captain. Eventually Valen's crew, the Strike Pirates, attacked the bounty hunters in an attempt to rescue Valen. During the fight Orlan recklessly threw a grenade into the cabin where Valen, Luca, and Valerie were gathered. The grenade ignited and detonated a large stockpile of gunpowder, blowing the cabin apart and knocking her unconcious. Later on Valerie learned from Orlan that Valen had rescued her from the ship, which had caught fire and had begun to sink, saving her from death by fire or drowning. Upon learning this Valerie developed a powerful crush on the pirate, calling him "her noble hero". Though she never revealed the identity of her crush to her brothers, the two became exasperated with her growing infatuation with him. Eventually Valerie decided to head out on her own to pursue "her great love", venturing into the Grand Line. At some point in her travels, Valerie lost her ship in a storm and was stranded on a remote island. Fortunatly for her, Valerie soon encountered the 1st Pirate Hunters division, who were patroling the seas for pirates. Forming a plan, Valerie convinced Zephyr West that she had been captured by pirates and dumped on the island when she proved too troublesome for them. In gratitude to her "rescuers", Valerie convinced the crew to throw a party, during which she made sure everyone drank as much as possible. With the crew incapacitated by hangovers the next morning, Valerie hijacked their ship and set sail. This act earned Valerie her first bounty of 30,000,000 Beli. Themes File:"Fight Back Sanji"|Flames of Passion Category:Assassin Category:Characters Category:Pirate Category:Strike Pirates Category:East Blue